Flying army
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: El reino Inazuma era un magnífico reino, tranquilo, pacífico, donde todas las personas podían volar libremente, hablando en el sentido literal de "volar". Se trata de una historia fantasiosa, donde cualquier ave puede ser tu peor pesadilla. La consecuencias del pasado se reflejan en el presente...todo al final tendrá algún sentido.
1. El reino dividido

**Finalmente con este fanfic, me doy cuenta de lo...-se detiene a pensar un momento-...bueno, no, en realidad...ya lo sospechaba xD. ****Estoy completamente loca. Lo digo...LOCA. No merezco vivir...(de acuerdo, mi nivel de dramatismo ha superado sus limites ¬¬...perfecto -sonríe orgullosa-)**

**Necesito ir con un loquero...-silencio abismal- creo que la palabra correcta es ****psicólogo...si~ loquero suena muy raro...**

**¿Por qué digo que estoy loca?...fácil...por lo raro de la idea. (Plan A: Incitar con estas palabras a la curiosidad de la gente por leer. Activado y en proceso...xD)**

******Ahora...¿de donde vino esta idea? Debo de admitir, que le debo la idea a quien quiera que haya publicado en el maravilloso y extenso mundo del internet(conocido también como "****cyber world" x3) la imagen que le he puesto como...mmm...¿portada? ¿representación del fic? e.e la verdad es que no tengo idea que sea, es la imagen que le he puesto al fic. ****Como decía, si, esto se me vino a la cabeza gracias a una simple imagen(YEAH! Viva las imágenes \o/) Así que, le agradezco mucho a aquella persona que la haya hecho o dibujado o ¿que se yo? el punto es que gracias, muchas gracias. n.n**

**También agradezco la ayuda, a aquellos que me la prestaron, para corregir el borrador de esta historia. o/**

**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven go, ni inazuma eleven, ni alguno de sus personajes son ****míos...no...no me pertenecen, son de Level-5 ¿ok?...pero me complace(y avergüenza un tanto-agrega en un rápido susurro-) decir que esta historia, es exclusivamente mía ¿De acuerdo?**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El reino Dividido**

De los dos chicos más famosos de Inazuma y el acuerdo de paz.

.

.

.

-Hola, soy Matsukaze Tenma -saludó con una voz infantil y amigable, mostrando una gran sonrisa, una vez que su abuelo-tutor (o lo que fuera que fuese de él) le hizo soltarse de su mano, alentándolo a entablar conversación con el pequeño niño peli morado que se escondía detrás de un señor de aspecto tenebroso.

El señor se hizo a un lado, apartándose del niño y dándole un pequeño empujón, logró que se acercase al otro.

-Yo…Kageyama Hikaru-respondió tímidamente, luego de que su tío le hubiera dejado sin la protección que le ofrecía y casi obligado a acercarse al niño que se le presentaba.

Y así fue como se conocieron, un par de chicos anteriormente distanciados, que jamás se habían visto a la cara. Claro que, uno tenia una vaga idea de la existencia del otro, y como no, si eran los dos niños más famosos del reino de Inazuma.

Era un magnífico reino, tranquilo, pacífico, donde todas las personas podían volar libremente con sus alas de insectos, todas de diferentes tamaños, colores, textura, transparencia, velocidad, y belleza. Eso sí, cada una estaba hecha específicamente para su dueño y justamente era esto lo que más las hacía lucir.

Sin embargo, el reino ahora no era tan pacífico como antes, es decir, en estos momentos se hallaba dividido en dos, y todo esto por una simple razón: monarquía o república.

Ambos hombres, uno claramente más joven que el otro, los habían traído ahí, en una especie de cita.

No de aquellas románticas y llenas de flores, arco iris y comida color de rosa que hacia que todo acabara en cosas aún más rosas...No. Después de todo: ¿para qué querrían aquello un par de niños con tan solo seis años de vida?

Era más bien una cita de juegos para que se diviertan, jueguen, sigan divirtiéndose, jueguen aún más y lo que fuera que hiciesen los niños para divertirse ¿no?

...O algo así ellos tenían planeado.

Sin embargo...

-…-

El ambiente entre ellos era más bien tenso.

Daisuke Endo, uno de los hombre ahí presentes, era el mejor en el vuelo. Sabía hacer maniobras estupendas, y a pesar de la vejez, tanto propia como la de sus alas, las realizaba con igual agilidad que en su juventud. Su habilidad estaba en haberse superado a sí mismo. Sus alas eran de mosquito, pero no de cualquiera, sino de uno de una raza casi extinta y gigante, por lo tanto sus alas eran grandes como las de un mosquito gigante.

Él era una de las caras de la división, el líder de la revolución, de los que querían una república.

-Ejem- intento romper la tensión comenzando a hablar –Tenma ¿por qué no vas a…jugar con Hikaru?

-Si, Endo-san- el pequeño de ojos azul metálico le miró curioso antes de asentir y sonreír con alegría.

El pequeño Tenma, al que le gustaba ser tuteado, tenía unas alas jóvenes y pequeñas pero a la vez hermosas y translúcidas, como de cigarra, que presentaban unos nervios de un color castaño cobrizo. Sus ojos eran azules, pero no cualquier tipo, sino un azul metálico casi gris, y su cabello era castaño y alborotado. En ese momento llevaba puesto un pantalón deportivo azul celeste, tenis, una camisa blanca y una sudadera amarilla con gorro incluido.

Se podría decir que sería el siguiente al mando de la revolución, después del verdadero nieto de Daisuke: Endo Mamoru. No tenia ningún parentesco con los Endo, sin embargo, el chico, huérfano de ambos padres, fue visto con buenos ojos por Daisuke, y desde entonces es -casi- como si fuera su abuelo.

El chico le tendió la mano a Hikaru y aun sonriendo -¿Quieres jugar conmigo Hika-chan?-

Curiosamente, el otro retrocedió al sentirse un poco amenazado por la mano se le estaba tendiendo, sin saber que hacer dirigió su mirada nerviosa y completamente en pánico a su tío, que era de las pocas personas que le inspiraba confianza.

Kageyama Reiji, el líder de aquel reino, el rey. Por lo tanto, era la otra cara de la división del reino. Era conocido por ser un gran estratega con grandes conocimientos y admirado por ellos, haciendo que más de un candidato estratega a ser su sucesor se presentase para su puesto. Alas magnificas, de cómo pocas hay, de una libélula, de colores iridiscentes...simplemente magníficas.

Debido a que no tenia hijos, por obvias razones, aquel que heredara su puesto como estratega, también heredaría el trono…o por lo menos eso era lo que muchos creían. Pero, entonces, apareció su sobrino y se supo que sería éste el heredero directo al trono.

-Vamos Hikaru, no tengas miedo- le alentó con, como pocas veces se le llegaba a oír, tono consolador y hasta se podría decir que era casi _paternal_.

Hikaru Kageyama, un niño en lo bastante peculiar. Tenia el cabello morado y corto, además de un curioso peinado bastante alborotado. Ojos azabache y con un par de extraños reflejos, el derecho blanco y el izquierdo café. Y, para acabarla, un par de alas, aun pequeñas (pero que evidentemente en un futuro alcanzarían una perfecta forma y tamaño) de mariposa, de un azul, brillante y alegre. Estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca de manga larga, una especie de chamarra, pero con las mangas por hasta los codos color verde militar y unos pescadores a juego con la chamarra.

El sobrino de Reiji. El heredero al trono.

En otras palabras…

El príncipe.

Esto era lo que hacia a ambos niños, los más famosos del reino.

Aun algo intimidado, y nervioso, tomó la mano ajena, con la suya temblorosa, Tenma le veía extrañado y con mucha curiosidad a la vez, como ido en un principio. Por fin, Hikaru murmuró un "S-sí" haciendo que el otro dejase de soñar despierto y le sonriese.

-De acuerdo, Hika-chan, vamos a divertirnos mucho ¿sí?-

Y entonces corriendo, desapareció de la habitación, jalando a Hikaru consigo, casi arrastrándolo, quien solo gritaba asustado de la hiperactividad del otro recibiendo a cambio risas divertidas.

-Muy bien-

Kageyama Reiji se sentó e invitó a Endo Daisuke a hacer lo mismo.

-¿De que querías hablar?-

Seis años después.

-Buenos días, he venido a presentarme ante usted, Kageyama-san. Mi nombre es Endo Mamoru.-se presento un hombre, con las mismas alas de mosquito que su abuelo, sobresaliendo de su espalda de manera elegante, a pesar de parecer un tanto más descuidadas a comparación con las de Daisuke. Portador de ojos marrones y cabello del mismo color, con una banda anaranjada sosteniéndolo, además estaba peinado en varios mechones que apuntaban hacia arriba como si fueran pequeños picos.

-Ya veo-dijo el hombre, que en comparación con el joven nieto del "dueño de los cielos" se veía mas viejo y demacrado.

-Disculpe señor, mi abuelo ha desaparecido misteriosamente, así que soy el siguiente en la línea sucesora-dijo el hombre mostrándose preocupado por su abuelo, sin embargo, perecía comportarse serio y calmado, claro que, con veinticinco años cumplidos, era así como debía comportarse.

-Mamoru-san-

Una voz, ya mas grave, le llamo, mientras le daba unos ligeros golpecitos en el hombro para llamar la atención –¿Puedo ir con Hika-chan a jugar?- con doce años ya cumplidos ambos, sonaba un poco raro el que fueran a "jugar"(teniendo en cuanta las "responsabilidades" que "cargaban" en sus espaldas), pero como ambos eran aun bastante inocentes, ambos hombres sabían que de verdad irían a eso.

Tenma, había crecido al igual que todo niño en aquellos años, su cabello, ahora mas largo tenia unos curiosos remolinos formados en ambos lados de la cabeza, sus alas ahora eran lo bastante grandes para lucirse con su brillante transparencia. Y, como siempre, portaba unos aires de alegría e inocencia. Su vestimenta actual era una camiseta verde de manga larga, con una chamarra de manga hasta los codos color amarilla, igual al de la que portaba hacia años, y unos pescadores azul oscuro.

-¿Eh?…yo no sé si… -Y Endo dirigió su mirada al hombre mayor, que de inmediato asintió ante la silenciosa pregunta del castaño –Claro- se interrumpió a si mismo con una radiante sonrisa, quitándole toda seriedad a la pose que había estado guardando hasta ese momento.

Hikaru, en cambio permaneció al lado de su tío, un paso atrás. Su rostro con el paso de aquellos seis años, ahora se veía serio, y sus ojos casi nunca mostraban estar presentes en aquel lugar, siempre parecía ausente. Sus alas, ya habían crecido lo suficiente para mostrar un increíble esplendor y hermosura como muy pocas. Esta vez llevaba puesta una camisa de botones blanca, como tipo escolar o de traje, y unos shorts color café rojizo, con unas medias por debajo color vino, ya que hacia mucho frio.

-¡Sí!-dijo agarrando de la mano, a su amigo, que ya acostumbrado, no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa –Vamos Hikaru -hablaba mientras aleteaba alegremente y jalaba al otro chico que le imitó y al sentirse en confianza dejo escapar unas carcajadas divertidas y alegres.

Una vez ambos menores salieron de la sala, los dos mayores sonrieron al lugar por el que se habían ido.

-Por eso fue por lo que decidí hacer el acuerdo con tu abuelo-

-¿Eh?-Endo se confundió -¿De que habla?-

-¿Daisuke no te lo dijo?- devolvió la pregunta, no muy sorprendido de aquello, sin embargo no dejo que el otro respondiera, ya que era evidente –Hace más o menos seis años, quedamos en un acuerdo de paz, en el cual mi sobrino, Hikaru, y Tenma, su…-dejo un espacio, viendo a Endo esperando una respuesta a su muda pregunta.

-Me cuesta trabajo saber como qué tipo de relación tenemos, por la diferencia de edad, se podría tomar todavía como si fuera un hermano menor, pero hay veces que lo siento mas como si fuera un hijo- se explicó Endo, mientras miraba al suelo y se rascaba la mejilla nerviosamente debido al sonrojo que le había aparecido. Nunca había revelado aquello a nadie… bueno, solamente a "él".

Kageyama sonrió levemente.

-Me pasa lo mismo- dijo con empatía –No será mi hijo, de hecho jamás quise uno, sin embargo, si hubiera tenido que elegir a mi primogénito, creo que hubiera aceptado que Hikaru lo fuera-

-…-A Mamoru le extrañó esto. Por lo poco que sabia de el, era que solía ser distante y frio…su abuelo siempre le dijo que no había que dejarse llevar por los rumores, y lo enfatizaba más cuando le llegaba a oír expresándose mal del rey. -¿En que consiste aquel acuerdo de paz?- preguntó volviendo a la seriedad, recordando aquel asunto.

Kageyama por un momento pareció que no se había enterado de aquella pregunta, sin embargo, pronto sacó algo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-Será más fácil si lo lee. -dijo entregándole un pergamino, que a pesar de verse algo viejo, estaba en perfecto estado, muy bien conservado.

Los ojos del joven miraron aquella hoja con curiosidad. La desdobló y sus ojos zigzaguearon mientras leía línea tras línea.

Segundos después, éste abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-P-pero…esto significa…-dejó la frase al aire, eso era demasiado extraño de su abuelo…que aceptara un trato como ese…

Lo único que recibió en respuesta fue un asentimiento con la cabeza.

* * *

**Eso de las alas...si, este es un alternative universe, donde, bueno, todos tienen alas...y...poco a poco, y conforme avance la historia, vendrán pasando mas cosas y así irán comprendiendo el que con esto. Lo tenia en mente desde hace un rato, y se que tengo historias pendientes pero...bueno, mi imaginación ****volvió y ya se como continuar las otras. (Lectores, alégrense, ya tengo casi la continuación de inesperado :3)**

**Y para que se den una idea de las alas de cada uno...aqui les pongo los links de las ****imágenes, solo, ya saben, quiten los espacios y listo:**

**Daisuke y Mamoru Endo: lady1710 . files . word press . co . m /2008/04/1265149 . jpg (tambien borren el punto entre co . m)****  
**

**Tenma Matsukaze: img135 . imageshack . us / img135 / 4198/cigarra5ly . jpg**

**Kageyama Reiji: 4. bp . blogspot . co . m /-J4tzul -doEY/ UGV6khQq _gI/ AAAAAAAACOE/ LRbc7WVBNIg /s1600/ Libelula - Indigo . jpg ****(igual borren el punto entre co . m)**

******Eu~ no presten mucha atención al insecto, es solo cosa de ver las alas.**

******Y bueno, las de Hikaru...si no mal recuerdo, si le dan un click a la imagen del fic se puede ver...medianamente bien jajaja-risa nerviosa- lo siento, es que no ****encontré exactamente el tipo de alas de Hikaru de una mariposa real, es que son como de una monarca pero color azul y...no las encontré.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, que lo disfrutaran, que bueno...no les pareciera tan disparatada mi idea...como ya imaginaran esta es como la pequeña introducción, ya que apenas he mostrado a cuatro personajes...por otro lado, habrán ciertas modificaciones en las edades de todos, y algunas cuantas en personalidades, ya que como es un universo alternativo, ****muchos personajes se quedaran con sus personalidades que tuvieron en un principio en la serie, y otros pocos se verán modificados en ciertas conductas, solo espero no salirme tanto de la original.**

**Gracias por leer. Comenten por favor, ya saben, se aceptan cualquier tipo de sugerencias, y...lo que sea que quieran poner en sus reviews.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo ;D**


	2. Rechazado

**Hey! ¿Qué no tuve demasiada respuesta? mmm...**

**\o/ Nee~ mundo, espero que esto les esta gustando, este capitulo es diferente al anterior(según ****entendí) si, si, si, aun así espero que sea de su agrado, esta vez no tengo mucho que comentar, estoy enferma y muriendo lentamente... -.- **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven, ni Inazuma Eleven Go son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5 por supuesto.**

**Sin más por el momento los dejo con su lectura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Rechazado.**

Del chico persistente y rechazado, Collin y el comienzo de su aventura.

.

.

.

Tiempo actual: Tres años después de lo último sucedido.

-¿Su nombre? –pregunto una mujer de 36 años con aspecto serio, aburrido y sobretodo carente de emociones, con voz firme.

-Oh –exclamó el chico con fingida sorpresa, para luego sonreír burlonamente – ¡Vamos Hitomiko-san! No necesitamos montarnos la misma escena luego de 23 veces.

-¿Su nombre? - dijo sin cambiar ese tono de voz monótono y frío.

El chico alzo una ceja y, mostrándose un poco hastiado, volvió a sonreír forzadamente – ¿No recuerda mi nombre, Hitomiko-san? No debería de sorprenderse, a su edad se vuelve difícil recordar cosas.

La mujer le miró con aquella faceta seria, ahora ligeramente deformada por un ceño fruncido (no en su totalidad) y volvió su vista a los papeles.

-¿Su nombre?

Suspiró frustrado -Kariya Masaki-dijo el chico con firmeza, jamás lograría sacarle aunque sea una sonrisa a esa amargada mujer… y no era como si le importase, sino que, como a la cuarta vez que la vio, notó que parecía fotografía. Desde ese momento se propuso el reto de intentar hacerla cambiar de expresión, aunque fuese un poco.

Había intentado de todo, e incluso cuando esperaba no verla de nuevo más que otro par de veces, al final acabo viéndola por lo menos diez veces más. Y aquello se había vuelto su pasatiempo favorito a la hora de intentar calmar sus nervios por saber el resultado de su solicitud de ingreso a las tropas. Estaba casi seguro de que esa vez sí lo conseguiría.

-Rechazado

-… -se quedó congelado -¿Re…Rechazado?

-Rechazado -repitió la mujer, quien levanto por un segundo su mirada, mirando con lastima al chico.

Y sintió como el mundo se le vino abajo, de nuevo, rechazado de golpe… terriblemente frustrado, se dio media vuelta lentamente hasta salir del lugar.

-Rechazado -se repitió a si mismo incrédulo de nuevo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la acera fuera de la oficina de informes –rechazado… _au_ -en ese mismo momento chocó con un poste que no había notado.

Se levantó de inmediato, volteando a todas partes, para cuidar que nadie le hubiese visto y, para su suerte, no fue así. Escuchó las risas de la gente que pasaba por ahí, la mayoría de ellos gente como soldados, cabos, comandantes y tenientes que venían a consultar resultados de sus exámenes, al igual que él, y alguna que otra persona de la zona.

Obvio, ya lo reconocían, mas no por algo de lo que estuviese orgulloso, si no que por ser el muchacho más rechazado para el ejército en menos de tres años.

-¡Cállense!- gritó enfadado, sin embargo ninguno de ellos le hizo caso, es más, hasta creyó que sus risas aumentaron en volumen y cantidad.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿La pequeña libélula no pudo lograr como por milésima vez unirse al ejército?

Kariya apretó los puños e hizo chirriar sus dientes de tan enfadado que estaba, se dio media vuelta y pateó al poste con que había chocado sin pensarlo bien. Se arrepintió casi al momento, al sentir una horrible punzada de dolor en el empeine.

-¡YA CÁLLENSE!

Las risas continuaban aumentando y sintiéndose cada vez más enojado y por demás acorralado, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente…

-¡Eso es! ¡Huye y no vuelvas jamás!-Dijo cruelmente uno de los capitanes.

No estaba de humor para enfrentarse directamente.

-¡Guarda silencio, Snork!- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Todos se volvieron al oírla, sorprendidos de ver a Hitomiko Kira, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fuera de la oficina y, más aún, enojada –Que tu solicitud para ser comandante ha sido rechazada y si no mal recuerdo es la vigésimo quinta vez que la presentas.

El llamado Snork, aquel que se había burlado de Masaki, se ruborizo hasta las orejas al oír aquello, más avergonzado aún de que todo el mundo lo oyera. El resto estuvieron a punto de reventar a carcajadas, sino fuera por la mirada asesina que les mando Hitomiko.

-¡Más les vale que no comiencen a burlarse, que bien podría revelar los resultados de todos ustedes!

Todos tragaron saliva, el aura asesina de la mujer con alas de abeja era realmente escalofriante.

-Bien, ahora: ¡Entren! ¡A lo que vinieron! y los entrometidos ¡Largo de aquí!

Todos obedecieron y en menos de lo que canta un gallo la calle había sido vaciada completamente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-… -la mujer se quedó viendo al lugar por donde había desaparecido Kariya volando, intentando hallar una señal del chico. Por un momento pareció que había ignorado la pregunta –Porque quería-dijo finalmente.

-… -un aleteo extremadamente rápido se alcanzó a escuchar –Creía que te fastidiaba.

-Lo hace -respondió la mujer caminando al poste – pero también me divierte.

-Ya…

-¿Collin?

-¿Si, _Madame_?

-Ve con él.

-…-

-Algo me dice que podría ser la última vez que nos veamos en un largo tiempo… -dijo dando media vuelta para dirigirse a paso lento y calmado a la entrada del Centro de Control de Armadas.

-…-

-No te preocupes por mí, creo que le serás más útil a él que a una mujer aburrida que se la pasa encerrada en cuatro paredes la mayor parte de su vida-

-… -el aleteo se siguió oyendo -De acuerdo.

-Ve rápido, antes de que vaya más lejos y… cuídalo.

-Sí, _Madame._

El aleteo insistente comenzó a oírse lejano, hasta que hubo un punto en el que no se escuchó.

La mujer, que hasta ahora había permanecido en la puerta de la entrada al local, se volvió a ver el camino por donde dos de sus más preciadas… ¿amistades? ¿personas?... dudaba mucho en considerar a Kariya como una amistad… y de igual forma en considerar a Collin una persona...

Bueno, el punto es que habían desaparecido y como ella misma había dicho: no los vería en un largo tiempo.

-Tengan mucho cuidado -susurró con una sonrisa, dándole algo de luz y alegría a su faceta acostumbrada –Collin… Masaki...

Entró a la oficina y, volviendo a mostrarse seria, se acomodó los lentes que siempre usaba.

La fila de caballeros y algunas cuantas damas ordenadas esperaban a que entrase.

Nadie notó ni un sólo ápice fuera de lo normal en ella.

Nadie.

...

Kariya Masaki era un chico de pelo azulado verdoso, de un tono apagado o grisáceo. De ojos marrones, tirándole al dorado… mieles, aunque antes tenían un color diferente, un tono más brillante, ahora los tenía un tanto más apagados. También tenía cuatro alas translucidas de libélula saliendo de su espalda. Por lo general, debido a que era muy friolento, usaba un suéter de cuello alto color verde, bajo éste llevaba una simple playera negra de manga corta y que se le ajustaba al cuerpo, también usaba pantalones negros de mezclilla. Pero el detalle más peculiar de su vestimenta eran aquellos goggles que siempre usaba, de borde plateado y lente verdusco, imitando a la perfección los ojos de un insecto, más específicamente, los de una libélula.

Era huérfano y no tenía a nadie que le cuidara, en realidad, a duras penas podía mantenerse en el departamento heredado de sus padres… o bueno, de su madre, antes de que esta muriera y su padre decidiera abandonarle. Por lo general se comportaba como un chico serio y algo sombrío, que tenía sus momentos de bromista (aunque sus bromas eran demasiado pesadas como para que alguien entendiera su sentido del humor). Y era ahí donde entraba su segunda personalidad, una vez terminada su "travesura", le encantaba engañar a las personas, fingiéndose como un niño inocente que no rompería ni un plato, librándose de una merecida reprimenda. Y lo más importante de él, era que…

No confiaba en las personas.

-Estúpidos. Malditos. Bastardos. Ya me las pagaran. Hijos de la…- el resto de la oración quedo en un farfullo inentendible y casi inaudible.

Finalmente, luego de ir pateando el aire sin obtener nada con que desquitarse, se sentó en una de las orillas más altas de un edificio.

-Eres algo hipócrita. Hablando a las espaldas de otros e insultándolos ¿y te preguntas porque el odio?

-¿Eh?

Se sorprendió al escuchar una voz no aguda, grave, pero tampoco de tono muy grueso.

Y la voz se rió abiertamente.

Masaki de inmediato se puso en guardia o, mejor dicho, se enfadó y apretó los puños. Esta vez no iba a huir como hace un rato… al parecer solo era una persona.

-¿¡De que te ríes!?-gritó inmediatamente, enfadado -¡Muéstrate!

Escuchaba aleteos insistentes por todas partes.

Se sentía rodeado, pero de pronto el aleteo se escuchó de una sola dirección, detrás de un contenedor de basura que había en la parte alta de aquel edificio.

-Oh, lo siento, es la costumbre.

Esta vez la voz no sonó con un tono creído, como del tipo: "yo lo sé todo", al igual que la de hace un rato; esta vez sonaba sinceramente arrepentido.

-¡Muéstrate!

-¡Hey! ¡Calma! No hay porque ser tan agresivo.

Y mientras decía esto, Kariya se iba acercando con paso lento y precavido, alzando el vuelo de vez en cuando.

-No soy agresivo -dijo el de pelo verde acuoso, mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un mohín o una especie de berrinche. –En todo caso ¿cómo quieres que no me muestre agresivo cuando no sé ni a quien le hablo?

-Ya te dije, es la costumbre… -dijo la voz, sabiendo que Masaki estaba a menos de un par de metros de distancia de él y que pronto trataría de verlo. Al final lo lograría, de todas formas: no tenía muchas opciones de escape.

-¿Costumbre?- interrogó confundido.

–Si salgo… más te vale no gritar, ni echarte a volar como mari… quiero decir como libélula.

-¿Eso fue un intento de chiste? -farfulló algo molesto observando sus alas y recordando la anterior situación –De acuerdo pero ¡ya sal!

-Que conste, que tú lo pediste.

Kariya abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver ahí, a una pequeña ave (más o menos del tamaño de su cabeza –las aves generalmente eran algo más grandes que las personas, por ello él era pequeño-), de plumaje del mismo color que su cabello, pero de un tono más brillante y alegre. Esta había salido de atrás de un bote de basura. Estuvo a punto de darle un ataque de pánico y casi al borde de gritar como niña en una película de terror muy mala, pero su orgullo le salvo de hacer el ridículo y lo único que hizo fue retroceder un paso y automáticamente encoger lo mayor posible sus alas, ocultándolas con sus brazos de aquel ser.

-Un… ave.

Tenía su pico de un inconfundible color violeta oscuro y alargado, además en los bordes de sus alas, sus plumas cambiaban a un color rosado igual de alegre que el otro color. El pequeño percibió la nota de pánico, como en cualquiera de las otras voces que haya escuchado al verse descubierto con alguien, aunque la mayoría, salían volando de inmediato.

Suspiró.

El que no hubiera huido ya era un avance.

-Te dije que no iba a huir.

Al parecer había expresado en lenguaje verbal eso último.

El muchacho aún no abandonaba aquella postura donde trataba de cubrirse a sí mismo, sin embargo, pareciera que ya quería salir de ella. –Y yo, por lo menos, lo que digo lo cumplo- _"A menos que sea parte de una broma"_ agregó mentalmente.

-No te asustes, soy un ave, sí; pero no como ustedes piensan siempre antes de huir, soy un simple colibrí… -comenzó a explicarse

-¿Un colibrí?- le interrumpió entre confundido y sorprendido, dejando de lado su pose defensiva – ¿De esos que se la pasa chupando de flor en flor y siempre pareciera muy nervioso, ansioso o apresurado en lo que fuera que hace?

El pequeño colibrí le observó sorprendido, dejando caer la parte inferior del pico algo aturdido, se miró sus alas, que del aleteo tan rápido que tenía, podía confundirse con el de cualquier insecto normal.

-¿De verdad en tan mal concepto me tienen?- preguntó sintiéndose entre decepcionado y avergonzado.

-…-

Suspiró –Si pues, ese soy yo- se vio un intento raro de sonrisa, pero casi no se notó, o por lo menos Kariya no pudo percibirlo –no lastimaría a ninguno de los de tu raza o a cualquier humano con alas. La verdad es que a mí no me interesa como a mis parientes el arrancar a diestra y siniestra sus alas.-

-Oh –fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Se lo que es un colibrí? -completó la pregunta antes de que terminara. Sonrió, primero con nostalgia, pero de inmediato se encargo de volverla una con aires burlones –Mi madre era muy esp-detuvo la pronunciación de aquella palabra en el último minuto sonrojándose un poco - rara- termino diciendo-le encantaban las aves…siempre las admiró, y…me hablaba de ellas, tú eras uno de sus favoritos.- explicó quedamente –Hubo un tiempo en el que hasta su admiración por ellas se me contagió, y entonces…murió.

-… -el colibrí sólo le dejo hablar, con una curiosa sonrisa, sin nada malicioso que mostrar, una simple y sencilla sonrisa.

-Luego mi padre me dijo que aquello eran delirios de mi madre y que las aves podrían devorarme y… -de pronto notó que estaba hablando más de lo normal -pero ¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?! ¿Por qué te estoy contando todo esto? -dijo con el ceño fruncido, un poco asustado de que se le hubiera soltado la lengua tanto.

-Tranquilo, es mi culpa -dijo con una débil carcajada

-¿Eh? -se confundió Masaki

-Al igual que tu madre, yo también soy "especial".-termino riéndose un poco cuando al remarcar la última palabra el muchacho se sonrojó de nuevo –No es que admire a los de su raza… o no de aquel modo, simplemente me dan… -se tomó unos momentos para pensar en la palabra correcta que debía usar -… curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad? -dijo extrañado mientras se sentaba al borde de un vertedero de basura que había ahí, la tapa estaba abierta y, aun así, no parecía importarle el que la basura estuviera demasiado cerca de sí y apestara.

-Si… -volvió a hacer una pausa –pero eso no es lo que me hace especial, dime ¿qué acaso el simple hecho de qué te esté hablando no te sorprende?

-¿Ah? –eso sí que le sorprendió –Pues…

-No lo habías pensado ¿cierto?-recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza y, antes de que pudiera continuar…

-Además, nunca había conocido a un ave… -señaló Kariya

-Claro… -el colibrí sabía que era cierto –pues, no todas las aves hablan como yo y, bueno, ni siquiera he conocido a otra que hable… -suspiró –pero aún guardo esperanzas, en fin… lo que sucede es que de alguna manera al que podría decirse como mi "dueño", tiende a confiarme todo y es por esto- el colibrí detuvo su aleteo lo suficiente para que sus alas pudieran verse con claridad. Las puntas rosadas se tornaron de un color azul fuerte y brillante, dando la sensación de tener cierto tono morado.

-Tus… ¿alas? -inquirió confuso

-Las plumas de las puntas, en realidad.

-No entiendo… -dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto, de pronto hubo una extraña sacudida en la ciudad -¡¿Qué fue eso?!- preguntó alarmado mientras un conjunto de gritos se escuchó.

-No lo… -el colibrí volvió a batir sus alas con rapidez pero se dio cuenta de que la tapa del contenedor de basura se tambaleó, amenazando con caer y sellar su contenido golpe… claro, eso no era malo, pero teniendo en cuenta el lugar en donde estaba sentado Masaki, se alarmó –¡CUIDADO!

Mas su advertencia vino demasiado tarde, Kariya no alcanzó más que a verle confundido, y después todo se puso negro.

-Pero ¿qué…? -fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de caer de espaldas dentro del contenedor de basura. La tapa rebotó y esta vez se cerró.

-Oh, eh… -miró nervioso a todas partes - ¿E-estás bien? - preguntó picoteando un poco el vertedero, mas no recibió respuesta. Comenzó a preocuparse y antes de que pudiera pensar en alguna forma de sacar a Masaki de ahí, escuchó una campana y el sonido de un camión acercándose.

Por auto reflejo, buscó un lugar donde esconderse, cerca del objeto.

Un hombre con alas de mosca voló hasta el vertedero con un par de manos extensibles siguiéndole, hasta que se detuvo y las manos de metal le imitaron.

Iba silbando una canción de forma distraída. Tomo las manos robóticas y las puso, una a cada lado del vertedero. Entonces sobrevoló la gran caja de metal y sacó un pequeño control remoto que tenía una palanquita en el centro. Apretó el botón rojo que tenía la palanca comenzando a moverla.

Luego, simplemente, las manos levantaron contenedor y lo llevaron hasta el borde del edificio donde una vez estuvo fuera de este, bajó hasta llegar al camión estacionado frente al edificio (que no tenía más de cuatro pisos) y vació todo su contenido antes de volver a ponerlo en su lugar.

-_Yeah! My life is perfect! -_cantó el hombre mientras se dirigía de vuelta al camión y seguía silbando aquella canción.

El camión arranco y el colibrí le estuvo siguiendo escondiéndose hasta en el más mínimo rincón que encontraba.

El basurero hizo otras tres paradas más antes de salir de la ciudad, conduciendo hacia el tiradero de basura del lugar.

-_La, la, lara, lara, lara, lara, LA_ - seguía tarareando el señor que conducía el camión. Una vez llegado a su destino, giró y hecho andar el camión en reversa. Creyendo que ya había avanzado justo lo necesario, jaló una palanca especialmente diseñada para esos camiones.

De inmediato la parte trasera de éste se inclinó lo suficiente para dejar caer, como en una rampa en diagonal, todo el contenido.

Cuando ya no hubo nada en el camión, dejo de jalar la palanca. El vehículo volvió a su posición original y finalmente se alejó del vertedero de la ciudad.

-¿Dónde está?- se preguntó el colibrí buscándolo por la basura que acababa de ser tirada. Con todas sus fuerzas empujó una bolsa rebosante de desechos, la cual, debido a la forma en que había quedado la demás basura, se fue rodando colina abajo hasta que chocó con algo más, que también salió rodando, hasta que chocó con otra cosa y así sucesivamente hasta que de pronto, de entre la basura, salió el cuerpo del muchacho.

Kariya no se detuvo como las otras cosas, su cuerpo, siguió rodando hasta que llego a un riachuelo que cruzaba por entre las montañas de basura. Gracias al cielo, un tablón de madera pasaba justo en el momento en que el muchacho (ajeno a aquella situación) cayó en él.

-Ah… -estuvo a punto de gritar el colibrí pero al ver a un extraño humano vago con unas alas de mosca descuidadas, hurgando entre la basura por ahí, lo ahogo a tiempo. Y viendo como la corriente del río seguía arrastrando el cuerpo de Masaki, voló por encima de éste, velando la inconsciencia del muchacho.

Después de todo, pareciera que Hitomiko tenía razón. Ese riachuelo pronto se convirtió en un rio ancho y grande que seguía su curso por donde quiera que fuese y, el chico, aún estaba noqueado. Pareciera que no tuviese final… lo mejor sería cuidarlo durante el viaje.

Suspiró.

-Creo que… extrañaré mi antigua vida.

Sabía, que al lado de aquel chico, su vida tomaría un curso diferente… uno muy aventurado, lleno de remolinos y torceduras extremas…

Volvió a suspirar.

-Espero que esto valga la pena.

* * *

**Collin es mio...digo, me refiero a que si es un occ de mi invención , jajaja, y se preguntaran: ¿Porqué el colibrí se llama Collin?**

**Bueno, he aquí la historia del nombre de Collin...**

**Pensé: si yo fuera un colibrí ¿cómo me llamaría?. A los 5 segundos me ****respondí: ¡Collin! Collin es un bonito nombre para un colibrí.**

**Y por eso termino llamándose Collin -dice con la mirada perdida en el infinito, como si se tratara de una muuuuy larga historia(sarcasmo)...xD. Como se vendra haciendo costumbre, les dejo los links de las alas de los siguientes personajes. Nota, recuerden borrar los espacios:**

**Hitomiko Kira: us . 123rf 400wm / 400 / 400 / peterwaters / peterwaters1102 / peterwaters110200020 / 8816949 - abeja - carpintero - verde - metalico - xylocopa - lestis - australia - abeja - nativa - envergadura - 20 - mm . jpg**

**Kariya Masaki, a pesar de que la imagen esta ya aquí hay otra: us . 123 rf 400wm / 400 / 400 / sqback / sqback1009 / sqback100900002 / 7801576 - alas - de - libelula - aislados - en - blanco . jpg**

**Y aquí un colibrí para que se den una idea de Collin****: multimedia . inbio . ac . cr / m3sINBio / getImage?size = big&id = 47462 **

**Aquí**** esta el segundo capitulo, interesante, bastante interesante ¿no? Bueno, espero sus comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones, decepciones, sugerencias, ideas, agradecimientos, aplausos, queso de cabra-se pierde en otro mundo-...uhh~ queso de cabra~ *¬* -se cachetea mentalmente- ah, ¡oops! lo siento **

**También espero que este humilde escrito haya sido de su agrado.**

**En fin, espero leerlos en el ****próximo.**

**Koala-chan Fuera. ¡Paz! ;D  
**


	3. En la lejanía

**Buenas madrugadas \o/(Ya extrañaba decir eso x´D)**

**Hay que ver! **

**Con las locuras que se me ocurren...como ****verán, estos primeros capítulos, son más bien de pura introducción, aunque realmente, cada tanto se irán introduciendo en la historia personajes de IE e IEGo**

**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven Go, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia ha sido creada con fines de diversión y entretenimiento.**

**Sin más por el momento los dejo con su lectura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: En la lejanía.**

Del engañoso bar a las afueras de la ciudad, salidas y bienvenidas mal planeadas.

.

.

.

Ya llevaba un rato mirando al infinito, esperaba el momento en que el chico despertara, pero nada.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado de su salida de los límites de su ciudad?

Una…dos horas ¿tal vez?

Incluso podrían ser tres o hasta cuatro.

Todo eso era tan aburrido.

Su aleteo comenzó a volverse irregular, y luego más lento.

-Necesito comer algo -dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada algunas flores.

Pasaron flotando cerca de un árbol, y abajo habían unas cuantas flores gigantes. El colibrí sonrió, miró al río y observó que el ritmo de la corriente en que avanzaba era lento y calmado.

-Creo que a estas horas no debe de haber personas por aquí…-

Ya era de noche y estaba oscuro, tal vez demasiado, pero eso sólo le beneficiaba.

Y sin más, se acercó a las flores y comenzó a succionar, concentrándose en el delicioso sabor del néctar que estas le ofrecían.

...

_"Cerca…esta cerca…"_

-_Agh _-fue el gruñido que se escuchó en la tabla de madera que iba flotando y, como si balsa fuera, aún cargaba con el peso de Kariya.

-¿Qué…?- De pronto sintió punzante dolor que le taladro la cabeza –_Au_ ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?-

Se llevó la mano a la coronilla, donde más sentía dolor y tuvo la sensación de algo de extraña consistencia, algo húmedo y…¿viscoso?.

Miró el cielo nocturno, cubierto de estrellas resplandecientes que se movían y por ello le hacían sentirse un poco mareado…se movían…¿se movían?

De un brusco movimiento se incorporó…o por lo menos esa era la idea porque...

-¡Ah! ¡Esta fría!- exclamó cuando, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, se vio empapado de pies a cabeza. Como pudo, se alejó del agua hacia la orilla y se quedó sentado en el pasto.

Volvió a tomarse la coronilla y se sobó un poco donde sentía dolor, luego soltó un suspiro y miró la palma de su mano.

-¿Eh? ¿Sangre?-dijo al ver una mancha difuminada de color marrón rojizo, volvió su mano a la cabeza, pero no sintió nada más que un agudo dolor.-¿Qué me pasó?- miró a su alrededor –Y…¿dónde estoy?-

Intentó recordar pero con sólo intentarlo volvió a dolerle la cabeza. Y entonces, casi salido de la nada, escuchó un gran gruñido, uno curiosamente proveniente de…su estómago.

-Tengo hambre- se quejó mientras sentía vacío su estómago.

Se levantó y comenzó a buscar alguna señal de donde estaba o de dónde encontrar algo de comer. Y después de un rato alcanzó a distinguir, detrás de unos cuantos árboles, algo brillante: luces.

-Ni hablar, será mejor ir a ver-

Después de todo ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

…

-Hika-chan-sollozó un castaño de forma adorable, mientras arrodillado, halaba de la ropa del chico peli morado.

-No lo sé, Ten-chan…-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

Cabe aclarar que esta escena no era lo que se diría "privada", ya que, un par de chicos les miraban intentando inútilmente hacerse ajenos a la situación. ¿El por qué? Fácil: siendo el guardaespaldas o guardián(temporal) de cada uno, requería vigilarles a ambos en todo momento…y, para qué negarlo, las escenas que siempre creaban ese par, eran demasiado graciosas como para ignorarlas totalmente.

-Ohh~ ¡pero me costó tanto convencer a Tsurugi-kun! -dijo Tenma mientras señalaba a un muchacho de 17 años, que se mostraba serio en una esquina de la habitación del peli morado.

Tsurugi Kyosuke el guardaespaldas de Tenma, por consiguiente el único que le llamaba por su apellido: Matsukaze. ¿Cuántas veces no había sido reñido por ello? Pero al final no cambiaba su forma de llamarle. De pelo azul, ojos ámbar y alas de abejorro negro las cuales normalmente se veían de un color azul oscuro, como el del cielo nocturno. El chico era sumamente frío, resguardado y hasta calculador, se podría decir; definitivamente, encajaba a la perfección en el rol de guardaespaldas.

Un año trabajando, y aún no se doblegaba a las propuestas de Matsukaze…y no me mal entiendan, me refiero obviamente a las salidas a media noche a lugares extrañamente oscuros, peligrosos y muy por demás sospechosos. Donde el chico pudiera explorar y divertirse un rato mientras su "padre-hermano mayor" estaba durmiendo como una roca a un par de habitaciones de distancia a la suya.

Aunque eso, parecía haber finalmente fracasado.

-…-

El guardaespaldas no pareció mutarse ante las miradas de sorpresa que le dirigían el mejor amigo del chico a quien resguardaba y el otro protector presente en la habitación.

-¿Qué?-

Dijeron al unísono.

-¿Ah?-Tenma pareció confundido -¿Por qué se sorprenden?-

Tsurugi parecía no querer entrar en la conversación.

-No…pues…-Hikaru intercambió mirada incrédula con el otro muchacho presente, el subsecretario del reino, de 18 años de edad. Luego ambos volvieron su mirada al peli azul –¿Kirino-sempai?-

Kirino Ranmaru, como antes se mencionó, el subsecretario del reino, en otras palabras, el secretario del secretario…o el secretario de repuesto. Era así justamente como odiaba ser llamado, claro que los ahí presentes estaban al tanto de esto y jamás en su sano juicio se atreverían a llamarle así. No después de cómo dejo a aquel militar...no volverá a volar en un buen rato, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que le llamó "Secretaria de repuesto".

En fin, con lo que pasó, el secretario no sólo se había ganado cierta "fama", sino que ahora no sólo era el subsecretario, también había conseguido un puesto extra como ayudante de aquel que entrenaría a los nuevos integrantes del ejército(de primeros niveles) a los soldados rasos y cabos, un mariscal de campo retirado...temporalmente según dicen los rumores. El chico mencionado, tenía cualidades muy curiosas. En primer lugar estaban su ojos cian, una tonalidad hermosa verde-azulada. Luego estaba su cabello rosado brillante y lacio, lo suficientemente largo para llevarlo siempre atado en dos coletas bajas. Y para terminar su descripción física, estaban sus alas de luciérnaga.

Uno no culparía al militar de haberle confundido con una chica.

El peli rosa tardó un par de segundos en captar la mirada de súplica que le daba el peli morado.

Miró a Tenma…y suspiró.

Ese chico más despistado no podría ser.

-No es nada Tenma-kun, es solo que no esperábamos que Tsurugi-kun…-miró al nombrado intentando pensar en las palabras que debería usar –consideraría… "seguro" ir a ese tipo de lugares.

-No lo hago. -Finalmente se dignó a hablar el susodicho.

Kirino puso cara de sorpresa. Hikaru, en cambio, hizo una mueca de desconcierto e incomodidad, el tono seco con el que usualmente hablaba no terminaba de agradarle del todo.

-P-pero…entonces ¿por qué…? –el peli morado ni siquiera tuvo idea de cómo terminar aquella pregunta.

-Endo-san dijo que estaría bien por esta vez.

-Espera un momento –Tenma se volvió a su guardaespaldas –¿¡Le dijiste a Mamoru-san!? –exclamó algo enfadado. Resultaba un poco extraño que Tenma le llamara por su nombre al líder de la revolución, pues ya se le había hecho costumbre el llamarle Oto-san.

El peli azul sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes que tú no eres mi jefe en realidad. –Y con esas simples palabras, zanjó el asunto.

Tenma, desvió la mirada sintiéndose impotente, y algo dolido; Kirino y Hikaru le miraron en cierto modo apenados, porque le conocían lo suficiente para saber lo que verdaderamente pensaba de Tsurugi.

Nadie dijo nada más, pero al final eso sólo aportó a que ambiente se volviera tenso.

-Hika-chan- volvió a llamar Tenma, todos le vieron –Por favor~ Vamos~ ¿Si?-dijo alargando un poco las vocales de las últimas sílabas de cada frase o palabra.

A los presentes les salió una gotita al más puro estilo anime.

-Ten-chan ya te dije que no sé…-respondió el peli morado apenado.

-Oh~ ¡Si sabes! –siguió tercamente el castaño -¿Qué te cuesta decir si?-

-Más que decir no, -respondió Hikaru –sabes cómo se pone mi tío con la sola idea de que salga y…

-¡Ah!-le corto Tenma poniendo una mano en la boca del chico para evitar que siguiera hablando –Pero por ello no tienes que preocuparte…-sonrió orgulloso, como invitándole a que le preguntara.

Hikaru hizo el ademan de decir "¿Qué?", el cual al final termino como un sonido ahogado (por la mano de su mejor amigo) interrogativo.

-Conseguí el permiso de tu tío para salir.

Kirino reaccionó ante esto…

_-No te alejes de Hikaru esta noche._

Las palabras resonaron en su mente. Eso aclaraba muchas cosas…

Guardián de medio tiempo…Ja. Resultaba irónico que lo dijera así, si ya dos trabajos tenia, pero…bueno, gozaba de demasiado tiempo libre. Con algo tenía que llenar el hueco.

-¿De verdad? -el muchacho parecía incrédulo.

Tenma asintió efusivamente, y tomó ambas manos de Hikaru. –Mírame a los ojos y dime que no piensas ir ahora.

-Eh…-sin embargo, a pesar de que todas las trabas "significativas" ya habían desaparecido, el de ojos azabache, aún lucia dubitativo.

Tenma, notando esto, decidió emplear su ultima arma…poner ojos corderito a punto de ser degollado (también conocidos como de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia y de borreguito a medio morir).

Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

-Por favor-canturreó aun sin soltar sus manos.

…

Tarareaba felizmente una canción de alguna película vieja que vio en alguna ocasión y de la cual lo único que recordaba era exactamente eso, la tonadilla pegajosa.

La muchacha de 24 años, cabello rubio, ojos esmeralda y alas de mariposa, una extraña especie que parte de ellas era translucida, como si se tratara de cristal liquido, con bordes cafés y negros.

Tomó el cesto de la ropa limpia, que aunque el rey ya le hubiera dicho que no era necesario que hiciera la limpieza, a ella le encantaba ayudar aunque fuese un poco a los criados. El motivo: nunca le había gustado estar de ociosa.

-Ahh-gritó de pronto sintiendo un empujón que le hizo caer al suelo y regar toda la ropa _limpia_. Frunció el ceño con gesto adorable, mientras sus ojos verdes, se detenían a mirar con reproche a la causa del desastre. –Hikaru-kun, Tenma-kun ¿Qué les he dicho sobre correr por la casa?

Tanto Tenma como Hikaru agacharon la cabeza apenados. Sin embargo Tenma pareció recuperarse más rápidamente de lo usual, se levantó y agarro toda la ropa que se había caído, la volvió a colocar en el cesto y jalo a Hikaru para que se pusiera de pie, poniendo a la vez el cesto de ropa frente a la muchacha de rubios cabellos.

-Lo sentimos Rushe-san- se disculpó Tenma de forma algo atropellada.

Kyosuke y Ranmaru llegaron de pronto.

-Pero tenemos que irnos.-

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Tenma había salido volando de la mansión, prácticamente arrastrando a Hikaru.

-¿Y a estos que les pasa?-preguntó Rushe al aire, aun sentada en el suelo.

-Discúlpelos Rushe-san-dijo Kirino mientras tomaba de la mano a la mujer para ayudarla a levantarse, gesto que Rushe agradeció con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Kirino-kun-dijo la rubia, sonriéndoles a ambos chicos, mientras tomaba el cesto que Tsurugi le entregaba en manos –Gracias Tsurugi-kun-

-A veces se comportan como niños-volvió a hablar Kirino

-Es que son unos niños- rio Rushe, pero después puso una cara de confusión –Por cierto ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-

-Es Tenma, algún conocido le invito a una fiesta-dijo Tsurugi con claras intensiones de marcharse ya, o si no, los otros se irían muy lejos. –Quería que Hikaru fuera con él.

-¿Fiesta? ¿dónde?-pregunto la chica curiosa, ignorando el hecho de que tenían que ir por ellos.

-En el viejo restaurante-bar de la ciudad, a las afueras del reino –dijo Tsurugi, siendo el único que conocía el punto de reunión.

-¿¡Qué!? -Exclamaron los otros dos al unísono.

-P-pero…ese bar no es muy para…-empezó Rushe

-¿Adultos?-completó Tsurugi arqueando una ceja, recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta. Suspiró –Ya no lo es…muchos jóvenes van ahí, a mí lo que me preocupa son los forasteros.

-Cierto…como está en las afueras del reino…-habló Kirino pensativo.

-Kirino-le llamó Tsurugi, con gesto serio –Tenemos que irnos ya, ese par son tan hiperactivos, que no dudo que ya estén a medio reino de aquí.

Y al decir par, en realidad se refería única y exclusivamente a las alas de cigarra de Tenma.

Kirino asintió con la cabeza, y ambos chicos desplegaron sus alas. Tsurugi salió volando de la casa, agitando con rapidez sus alas de abejorro negro.

-Hasta luego Rushe-san-

Se despidió Kirino justo antes de salir volando.

La mujer se quedo ahí, mirando un rato el lugar por donde se había ido los chicos, luego suspiró y agarrando con más firmeza el cesto de ropa, se permitió sonreír cansinamente.

-Ay, con estos ni…-"niños" se detuvo a pensar mejor -adolescentes…- volvió a suspirar.

Porque si se detenía a pensarlo ya no eran niños.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió más alegremente –Bueno, será mejor terminar de guardar esto…¡Strada-san!- llamó mientras se daba media vuelta.

-¿Si señorita?-preguntó el chico de cabello trenzado con gesto caballeroso y gentil. Usaba traje y tenía alas de hormiga de un café translúcido.

-¿Serias tan amable de cerrar la puerta? Lo haría si pudiera pero mis manos están…ocupadas.

…

-E…Esto…-

Cuando Kariya llegó a aquel lugar, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de su "hogar".

Aún no había entrado al establecimiento…sin embargo, al irse acercando, notó como un poco más lejos había más y más luces, que parecían ir en aumento cada vez que asomaba más su vista en la lejanía.

A pesar de su deslumbre del principio no tardó en darse cuenta de que no reconocía nada del lugar donde estaba.

Ahora se debatía entre entrar o no al establecimiento que tenía en frente, pues estaba algo apartado del resto de los edificios o casas.

No conocía nada…no sabia que clase de lugar era ese…y no quería admitirlo, pero…tenia miedo.

-¡Oye tú!-

Escucho una voz que le sobresaltó. Sin embargo, acostumbrado como estaba a no mostrar mucho sus emociones, solo se giró a donde la voz provenía con gesto rápido.

-¿Eh?-

Vio a un hombre de cabello morado, con un peinado en picos del cual un único mechón rebelde caía hacia abajo, sostenido por un trozo de tela. Su rostro con expresión bastante dura y fría. Ojos negros que parecían estar delineados. Y un par de alas de avispa negra salían de su espalda, cayendo en su estado de reposo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Esta entrada es sólo para empleados.-señaló un cartel, con la leyenda "Sólo personal".

El chico se sintió algo intimidado.

-Tobitaka ¿qué te entretiene tanto es acaso otro ga…to?-

Habló un hombre, alto, y bastante más corpulento que el de pelo morado. Tenía el pelo castaño con un mechón de enfrente color rubio peinado hacia arriba, de piel clara y ojos azabaches. Poseía un par de alas muy parecidas a las de un murciélago, solo que eran de amarillento translucido con nervios negros..

Definitivamente, ese hombre era muy intimidante.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza confundido en un gesto, por demás, infantil.

Y fue donde la intimidación voló a quien sabe donde…

Kariya abrió la boca para hablar, algo ya mas calmado. Por lo menos a aquel otro hombre se le miraba más amable.

-Alguien que se va ir muy pronto.-intervino el llamado Tobitaka.

…¡Ahh! Con que ahí había ido a parar la intimidación.

-Y-Yo…-

-Tobitaka, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, nadie esta atentando para quitarte el negocio-dijo el hombre mas alto. –Además, es solo un niño, hasta podría tratarse de un cliente.-

Masaki se fijo en una pequeña placa de metal, reluciente, que tenia el hombre más alto en su delantal de cocina "Hijikata".

Tobitaka le mando una mirada asesina al hombre, pero después de ver que no lograría hacer que se doblegase bufo.

-Bien…de acuerdo.-dijo el de pelo violeta mirando al joven –No tiene mucha pinta de criminal…además esta empapado y parece un forastero…-dijo más para si, como si intentara auto-convencerse de lo que decía.

-¿Forastero?-hablo Hijikata, eso explicaba porqué estaba en la puerta trasera…y porqué no recordaba haberle visto antes por ahí –Cierto, no pareces ser de por aquí- hasta miro su atuendo, casi como si lo "barriera" con la sola mirada, Kariya no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

¿Qué acaso no le habían enseñado modales?

Aunque, si se detenía a pensarlo, el no tenía derecho a hablar de ellos…

–En todo caso, por tu ropa alguien podría confundirte con un militar; aquí nos prohíben usar ropa verde, solo los de la milicia la ocupan…exceptuando los verdes de tonos brillantes, como el fosforescente, ese si nos permiten usarlo- hablo con tono jovial y alegre, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del más joven. –Pero por lo mismo es muy raro ver a alguien de verde, la mayoría prefiere no arriesgarse.-

-¿Eh?-Kariya miró extrañado al hombre, que rara forma de comportarse tenia, uno no debería de confiar tan fácilmente en extraños. –Pues...-

-¿De donde eres? –le preguntó Tobitaka con indiferencia, ya que no le importaba mucho ese muchacho.

-¿Eh?- ¡Oh vaya! En esos momentos Kariya no parecía especialmente elocuente. –De Inseki, por cierto ¿no sabe donde…?-había comenzado a formular la pregunta pero de pronto se vio interrumpido por un grito de los otros dos.

-¿¡Inseki!?-Exclamaron a la vez.

Hijikata soltó a Kariya rápidamente, como si este les acabara de revelar que tenia una enfermedad muy contagiosa.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas sorprendidas del que el menor fue excluido.

-¿Eirian Inseki?- pregunto Hijikata como asegurándose…

-eh…-Kariya frunció el ceño confundido -¿Estoy muy lejos de ahí o porque…?-

No fue necesario terminar la pregunta, era obvia de todos modos.

-Estas en Inazuma-respondió cortante Tobitaka, mirándole más desconfiado que antes, Hijikata hizo una extraña mueca, esta vez no parecía decidido a intervenir en defensa del peli azul.

Kariya abrió los ojos sorprendido.

El hombre más corpulento soltó una risa irónica, y luego miró al muchacho. Su mirada hasta ahora amable, fue sustituida drásticamente por una más sombría. Sus siguientes palabras fueron impregnadas de un rencor profundo, incluyéndole ironía empleada más bien para molestar, tanto que…se había convertido un crudo y frio sarcasmo.

–Bienvenido…"Invasor".

…

La música sonaba a su alrededor, inundaba sus sentidos y le aturdía un poco.

Sólo un poco.

-¡Hey!- llamó un joven al DJ: un hombre de 29 años recién cumplidos, con cabellera azul celeste la cual se acomodaba en unos cuantos mechones los cuales eran adornados por unos audífonos grises de la diadema y rosas de los auriculares. Tenia ojos violáceos con pupilas de un tono más claro que el iris. Usaba lentes con una pasta de borde superior marrón claro. Sus alas eran de un curioso blanco perlado, las de una mosca blanca..

-¿¡Qué sucede amigo!?- el DJ dijo en respuesta. Se paso una mano por las hebras azuladas de su cabellera. Se reacomodo los audífonos dejándolos reposando alrededor de su cuello.

Por ahora, su conversación se mantenía a voz de gritos, pues la música si estaba muy alta.

-¡Súbele a la música!-

El peli azul sonrió alegre y con picardía a la vez.

-¡A sus ordenes, señor!- fue una burla sutil y espontanea que le llego en el momento.

Ambos rieron con ganas a pesar de no llevar más de unos cuantos minutos de conocerse.

La música sonó más fuerte que antes, y los orbes azulados del muchacho de 17 años que estaba hablando con el DJ se posaron en la entrada del lugar, poco más debajo de donde volaba de forma ligeramente irregular.

Su mirada penetrante delataba la espera de algo, como si aguadara que algo o, mejor dicho, _alguien_ se adentrara por aquella puerta.

De pronto sintió como algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón vibró.

_"Estoy en camino =D"_

_ Matsukaze Tenma._

Sonrió al leer el contenido del mensaje de su "amigo".

_"¡Vaya! Ya te habías tardado ; )"_

_Amemiya Taiyou._

* * *

**Oii~ espero que les este gustando, a que no se la esperaban o/**

**Lamento la demora, tuve problemas, aqui...algunos fallos técnicos y otros tanto reales...total que al final, ****perdí más tiempo de lo que esperaba en escribirlo y también en lo que es corregirlo. ****Como siempre agradezco mucho a las personas que me están apoyando en eso de las correcciones y también a aquellos que se han tomado su tiempo en dejarme reviews, se los agradezco mucho de verdad, mao~**

**Aqui les dejo lo de las alas, que si bien, no es del todo necesario que las vean, pueden darse una mejor idea de como son con las imágenes:**

**Tsurugi Kyosuke: www . pedresd egirona . c .om / Imatges / bo rinot _ .n _ .2 . jpg (recuerden borrar el punto entre c .om el de antes de .n y .2, al igual que los espacios)**

**Kirino Ranmaru: ****ep01 . epimg . n e .t / cultura / imagenes / 2012 / 05 /0 2 / a ctualidad / 1335956055 _ 232352 _ 1336068204 _ noticia _ normal . jpg (en este caso borrar el punto de n e .t, y los espacios)**

******Rushe: www . elclub digital . co .m / foro /a ttachment . php?atta chmentid =153397&d = 1213458612 (quiten el punto del co .m)**

******Seiya Tobitaka: image ns ubida . infojar din . co .m / subiras / images / jdv133 9124920j . jpg ********(quiten el punto del co .m)**

******Hijikata Raiden: www . photocase . es /s tock -f otos /8 2761 - stock - photo - amarill o- naranja - alas - insecto - abeja - escarabajo . jpg**

******Y eso es todo, estoy casi segura de que muy pocos se acuerdan de quien es Rushe. **

******También me atrevería a suponer que no se dieron cuenta quien es el DJ...si se ponen muy atentos, fue un personaje que en alguna ocasión salió en IE, de hecho, les causo ciertos problemas al equipo de Raimon cuando apenas se estaban preparando**** enfrentarse al instituto alíen, y...bueno que les diré, parece tener mente de estratega al igual que Kido, además de que se guía mucho por un ritmo musical...por ello lo puse como DJ nwn**

**Y ahora quisiera pedirles un pequeño favor...de verdad me gustaría que me ayudaran, ya que estoy totalmente en blanco...**

**¿Qué alas podrían ser las de Taiyou?**

**Muchas gracias a todos y espero que haya sido de su agrado, que sigan leyendo y me dejen reviews para saber de ustedes nee~**

**En fin, esto es todo lo que tenia por decir. Nos estamos leyendo ;D**


End file.
